


Last chance

by shiro_yuu



Series: KurooAka Week 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, KurooAka Week 2k17, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Trainning camp, Tsukki doesn't suffer don't worry, Unrequited KurooTsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: Kuroo is graduating soon and this is the last chance Akaashi have to do something about his not-so-subtle crush.KurooAka Week 2017:pining/jealous





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel of this story right [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8421508). But you can read it separately!

“Why don’t you stop drooling over him and go ask him out?”

Akaashi startles, looking back to see Konoha leaning against the wall of the gym, crossed arms and sly smile on his lips. Akaashi frowns, fighting back the blush he knows is starting to creep on his neck.

“Shut up.”, Akaashi mumbles, turning his back to the court and walking towards the bench to grab his water bottle.

“It’s literally your last chance to ask Kuroo out, Akaashi. He’s graduating already.”, Konoha frowns, following Akaashi.

“Ok, first of all, I _know_ he’s graduating.”, Akaashi starts, sighing. “Second, why are _you_ giving me advice? You’re literally pining over Komi it has three years and still had done nothing.”

“Exactly because I haven’t done anything that I want you to do.”, Konoha frowns. “Go there, be braver than me.”

“He’s dating Kenma.”, Akaashi simply says, sitting down on the bench, his eyes easily finding Kuroo on the other side of the court.

“He’s not.”, Konoha says, sitting beside Akaashi.

“You can’t know that.”, Akaashi frowns lightly.

“I asked him.”, Konoha says in a calm tone.

Akaashi only stares at Konoha, not talking any further because he doesn’t know what to say about this.

-

Akaashi’s relationship with Kuroo Tetsurou, the captain of Nekoma, isn’t more than friendly acquaintances. They aren’t friends, they never talk outside training camps and even when they are on the training camps they only talk to each other when Bokuto is around them. They had never been together alone in those almost two years that they know each other. So there’s no reasonable reason for Akaashi to have such a big fat crush on Kuroo.

In all honesty, Akaashi can’t understand himself. But every time Kuroo is around, joking with Bokuto or provoking other people, Akaashi’s stomach does flips inside him and his heart starts to race. He knows that Kuroo is a dork, but Akaashi can’t help but think that Kuroo is an adorable dork that he would love to kiss. 

But Akaashi doesn’t have courage enough to go ask Kuroo out as Konoha always suggests. Kuroo seems, even with everything he does, way too cool to have interest on Akaashi. He’s sure Kuroo have better options and that he would never look to an underclassman from another school.

It’s not like Akaashi had never tried to talk to Kuroo, but every time those amber eyes lay on him, Akaashi forgets how to breathe and think, his mind going completely blank and he just falls shut again. Luckily Bokuto is always there to fill the silence that stays every time Akaashi tries to reach Kuroo. 

Now Kuroo is about to graduate from High School and Akaashi is frightened that maybe he will never see Kuroo again. Part of him want to go and talk to Kuroo, ask him out on a date and try something, but a big part of him is afraid that Kuroo will turn him down. But it’s the last training camp they will have this year and Akaashi _knows_ he have to do something.

-

“Akaashi!”, Bokuto calls loudly and Akaashi turns around to see Bokuto and Kuroo waiting by the door. “We’re going to the 3rd gym to practice more. Come with us!”

“Yeah, yeah.”, Akaashi nods with a soft sigh, walking towards them. “Will the Karasuno kids and Lev join us?”, he asks as he follows the two elder boys to outside the gym.

“Hm, maybe later.”, Kuroo says thoughtful. “You’re ok, Akaashi? You seemed a bit off these days.”, he asks, looking from over his shoulder.

“Ah?”, Akaashi blinks, looking up at Kuroo, surprised to know that the other pays attention to him. “I-Yeah… I’m just… I have a lot of things on my mind lately.”

“You can call me if you need to talk.”, Kuroo says, his frown deepening lightly in worry.

“Thank you, Kuroo-san.”, Akaashi offers him a small smile, internally fighting the blush that is threatening to creep to his cheeks. The idea of talking alone with Kuroo is something that mess with Akaashi in deep levels.

“Oi, will you two come or not?”, Bokuto asks from inside the gym, only his head peaking from the door.

“We’re going, calm down.”, Kuroo says, jumping up to the gym. “You know you really look like an owl, right?”

“And you like a cat. What’s you point?”, Bokuto arches one of his brows and Kuroo grimace.

“Nothing. Let’s play.”, Kuroo says, walking to one of the sides of the court.

“Ready, Akaashi?”, Bokuto asks, grabbing one of the balls inside the cart and getting into position to throw it to Akaashi.

“Yeah, yeah, Bokuto-san. I’m ready.”, Akaashi nods, assuming his position to set the ball.

They keep playing for a while before Hinata and Lev appears running, asking to join them. Kuroo teases Lev about Yaku, but the half-Russian whines until Kuroo sighs tiredly and agrees with them joining. Tsukishima appears a little bit after them.

Akaashi sighs, looking to the tall wall that takes form on the other side of the net. Bokuto and Hinata seem pumped about it and Kuroo’s smug smile hits on Akaashi’s nerves. He can be crushing on the boy, but Akaashi would be lying if he said that Kuroo don’t rile him up. So Akaashi puts his mind on the small game they are having, because he also doesn’t want to deal with Bokuto frustration because Kuroo blocked him every time.

-

“Oi, Tsukki!”, Kuroo calls, stretching his arms over his head. 

“Don’t call me that.”, Tsukishima frowns, but Akaashi can notice a little less heat than normal on the blonde’s voice. “What do you want?”

“Nothing… I’m just glad you decided to keep training with us.”, Kuroo says, his voice soft and Akaashi can’t help but feel his throat tightening. “Sorry about the first day.”

“Oh… I-Ok..”, Tsukishima says, seeming completely caught off of guard, a light blush taking his cheeks.

Tsukishima lifts his shoulders a bit, murmuring a rushed goodbye before walking to inside the building. Kuroo and Akaashi follow him with their eyes, Bokuto and Hinata long gone to eat.

“You think he hates me?”, Kuroo asks, holding the door so Akaashi can enter the school building.

“No.”, Akaashi simply says, because the heavy feeling on his stomach tells him that Tsukishima is far from hating Kuroo.

“Good.”, Kuroo says softly, walking by Akaashi’s side. “He’s a good kid.”

“Yeah. He is.”, Akaashi nods, because there’s no reason on him to lie, because even with all his flaws, Tsukishima is still a good kid. But that doesn’t avoid Akaashi to feel jealous.

“You’re a good kid too.”, Kuroo says, even softer than before.

“You’re literally a year older.”, Akaashi deadpans, trying to swallow the butterflies that start to fly inside his stomach. 

Kuroo chuckles and pats Akaashi’s head, messing with his already messy hair, before walking inside the canteen where Bokuto and Hinata are chatting loudly with their mouths full. Akaashi sighs, passing his hand through his hair. Kuroo will be the death of him someday, with his soft touches and warmth.

-

Akaashi is lying down on the hill outside the gym, the grass tickling his skin the sun spreading warmth all over his body. He sighs, enjoying the quietude from the outside. Everyone is still inside having lunch, so Akaashi can have the place all to himself for a bit.

“Can I sit here?”, Kuroo’s voice startles Akaashi and he snaps his eyes open. 

Kuroo is smiling softly, his hands inside the pockets of his club jacket, the sunlight behind him giving a glowing aura to his body. Akaashi feel his body heating up slowly as he nods. Kuroo’s smile widens as he sits by Akaashi’s side, hugging his legs against his chest and looking to the foot of the hill. Akaashi looks at Kuroo’s profile for a while, feeling his cheeks heating up and deciding that the better course of action is to close his eyes and just enjoy the fact that he’s sharing space with Kuroo.

Akaashi loses the track of time, and he’s sure he fell asleep, because when he opens his eyes again he has Kuroo’s jacket over his body. Akaashi blinks his sleep away, blushing hard without noticing. He looks up at Kuroo, and Kuroo is still like he was before.

“Kuroo-san?”, Akaashi calls, his voice cracking a bit because of the heavy sleep he just had.

“Oh, you woke up.”, Kuroo says softly, smiling from over his shoulder.

“I-Yes… Sorry.”, Akaashi whispers, sitting back slowly and holding Kuroo’s jacket out to him.

“Keep it. You were shivering.”, Kuroo says and Akaashi nods softly, wrapping the red jacket around his shoulders.

“Thank you.”, Akaashi says, trying to not freak out because he’s using Kuroo’s jacket while alone with him on top of the hill. He can see the other students inside the gym. “How long have I slept?”

“Not much. Something around twenty-five minutes.”, Kuroo says calmly. “We’re still on our break, don’t worry.”

“Thank you for staying with me.”, Akaashi says, looking at Kuroo.

“Don’t mind it.”, Kuroo grins his cheshire cat and Akaashi sighs softly. “But maybe we should head back to the gym.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”, Akaashi nods.

Kuroo gets up, holding out his hand to help Akaashi to get up. Akaashi accepts the hand, giving the jacket back to Kuroo. They start to walk down the hill, chatting lightly about nothing important and as soon as they reach the foot of the hill, Bokuto calls Akaashi loudly, asking where they were and what they were doing.

-

“Kuroo-san, can I talk to you for a second?”

Akaashi stops dead on his tracks when he hears Tsukishima call Kuroo. Akaashi knows he should go away, that it’s not polite to hear other people’s conversation, but he can’t bud up strength enough to move. He stays there, frozen in place, looking at the gym door a few meters ahead of him. He can see both of their shadows on the ground outside the gym and he sees as Tsukishima gets closer, so closer that there’s no doubt on what they’re doing. 

Akaashi’s heart seems to stop beating for a couple of seconds, his throat tightening and his eyes starting to get blurry. He turns around, running back to inside the school building. He can get his kneepads tomorrow.

-

Akaashi is feeling like a zombie on the next morning, because he feels like something had died inside him. He knows that he doesn’t have the right of feeling this way, because Tsukishima had the courage that he failed on having. Akaashi can’t be bitter about it, because it’s his fault. He was the one that decided to not take a risk.

“Hey, dude?”, Konoha calls, placing a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder and startling the setter. 

“Hm?”, Akaashi blinks slowly and looks up at Konoha.

“You ok?”, Konoha asks, sitting by Akaashi’s side.

“Kind of…”, Akaashi nods, reaching for his tea.

“Hm… You heard the rumors?”, Konoha asks, his voice not louder than a whisper. “People are saying that Tsukishima kissed Kuroo.”, he whispers when Akaashi frowns confused at him.

“Not rumors. I saw them. He really did.”, Akaashi murmurs, his shoulders dropping.

“Oh god.”, Konoha whistles, patting Akaashi’s back. “You ok?”

“Yeah, yeah… I mean, it’s my fault, hm?”, Akaashi shrugs softly. “I should’ve talked to him or something…”

“What are we whispering about?”, Bokuto asks, leaning over his tray to talk to them.

“Tsukishima kissing Kuroo.”, Konoha answers before Akaashi can say something.

“Oh, yeah. He did it yesterday.”, Bokuto nods and Akaashi shrugs again, reaching for his rice to resume on eating. “But Kuroo turned him down.”

Akaashi drops his rice back on his bowl, looking at Bokuto with wide eyes. “He what?”

“Yeah. Tsukishima kissed him and Kuroo said he was sorry but couldn’t reciprocate the feeling.”, Bokuto says, eating his fish.

“Are you serious?”, Konoha asks, his eyes as wide as Akaashi’s.

“Why would he accept Tsukishima’s feeling if he has a crush on Akaashi?”, Bokuto asks confused, tilting his head to the side.

Akaashi stares at Bokuto, his eyes wide and his breathe caught on his lungs. He can feel the heat creeping up his body, taking all his face. “What?!”, he squeaks.

“Oh shit, I wasn’t supposed to tell you that”, Bokuto widens his eyes, quickly getting up and running away before Akaashi or Konoha could react.

Akaashi and Konoha look at each other, both of them dumbfounded. “Go talk to him!”, Konoha quickly says and Akaashi starts to shake his head, because he can’t go talk to Kuroo! “You better go! Or I’ll go there and kiss him myself in your name.”

-

Akaashi doesn’t have an opportunity to talk to Kuroo through the whole day, because both of them are busy with practice. In the end of the day, as usual, they head to the 3rd gym to do extra practice. Akaashi can’t calm down, not for a single moment; he’s so weird through the extra practice that Bokuto give up on playing and they decide to call it a day and go eat.

“Kuroo-san.”, Akaashi impulsively calls when he sees himself alone with Kuroo in the gym.

“Yeah?”, Kuroo asks, turning around to look at Akaashi.

“I… Huh…”, Akaashi bites down his lip, fidgeting. “Can we talk?”

“Sure.”, Kuroo nods, looking at Bokuto from over his shoulder. “You guys can go…”

“Sure!”, Bokuto smiles, leading the first years to away from the gym.

Kuroo turns his face to Akaashi, looking at him while patiently waiting for Akaashi to say something. Akaashi chews on his lips, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Now that he’s facing Kuroo, that he needs to say something, Akaashi doesn’t know what to say. 

“Akaashi…?”, Kuroo calls softly, because Akaashi is silently staring at the floor it has five minutes already.

“Sorry… I Just… I don’t know what to say…”, Akaashi whispers, looking up at Kuroo from his long eyelashes.

“Just… Say whatever it comes to your mind?”, Kuroo suggests.

Akaashi shakes his head, because he can’t say what is on his mind, because currently the only thing on his mind is a long and strident scream. Well, he can always throw everything in the air and kick the “fuck it” button.

“Oh god… You’ll hate me.”, Akaashi whispers, walking towards Kuroo with heavy steps. 

“What?”, Kuroo asks, blinking dumbly as Akaashi stops in front of him, so close that their chest are almost touching. “Akaashi...?”

“Fuck it.”, Akaashi whispers to himself, grabbing a hold of Kuroo’s shirt and pulling him down just enough to kiss his lips.

Akaashi can feel Kuroo startling against him and for a split of a second Akaashi is sure that Kuroo will step back and away from the touch. But Kuroo starts to relax, placing one of his hands on Akaashi’s arm and the other on his hip. Akaashi takes it as a hint and slowly laces Kuroo’s waist with his free arm, letting Kuroo’s shirt go and lifting his hand to Kuroo’s neck, caressing Kuroo’s pulse with his thumb.

Kuroo keens on Akaashi’s touch, sighing softly against Akaashi’s lips. Akaashi can feel his pulse quickening, his heart hammering against his chest. He can’t believe what is happening, but he’s also not willing to break the contact and fall back into reality.

But eventually they have to part their lips, since they need air, and they stay in silence, panting in the tiny space between their mouths. “Go out with me…”, Akaashi asks in a whisper.

“Yeah…”, Kuroo whispers back, pulling Akaashi closer a little bit more.

“What? Really?”, Akaashi blinks, pulling his head a little bit back so he can look at Kuroo. He can feel his face hot and he’s also pretty sure he’s completely red, but he doesn’t care.

“Really.”, Kuroo smiles softly. “When we’re back in Tokyo… Let’s go out together.”

“Like in a date?”, Akaashi asks, just to be sure.

“Totally in a date.”, Kuroo chuckles, nodding.

“Great.”, Akaashi nods back. “Can I kiss you again?”

Akaashi can see the soft blush on Kuroo’s cheeks when he nods and Akaashi leans in, taking Kuroo’s lips to himself again.

**Author's Note:**

> Life happens and I'm suffering to finish this Week. But I'll finish this shit, ISTG.  
> You can talk to me on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com)!!!


End file.
